givenfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 7/Image Gallery
Episode 7/Image Gallery Story Image05Ep7.jpg Story Image03Ep7.jpg Story Image04Ep7.jpg Story Image01Ep7.jpg Story Image02Ep7.jpg Akihiko telling Ritsuka he was just kidding (3).png Ritsuka questions Akihiko's question (4).png Ritsuka embarrassed about his expression (5).png Ritsuka on the ground (6).png Ritsuka reacting to Akihiko's confession (7).png Akihiko saying it was a long time ago (8).png Akihiko asking if Ritsuka is gonna say there's something wrong with him (11).png Akihiko asking if Ritsuka is gonna say there's something wrong with him (9).png Akihiko asking if Ritsuka is gonna say there's something wrong with him (10).png Mafuyu, Ryuu & Shogo looking out the window (12).png Ritsuka questioning Kasai (13).png Ritsuka telling Kasai they're even (14).png Mafuyu & Shogo talking about Ritsuka (15).png Mafuyu thinking Ritsuka is genuinely kind to everyone (16).png Ritsuka smiling at Kasai (17).png Shogo telling Mafuyu they both love music (18).png Mafuyu listening to Shogo (19).png Mafuyu stops playing (20).png Haruki & Akihiko looking at Mafuyu sleeping (21).png Mafuyu asleep at band practise (22).png Ritsuka next to Mafuyu sleeping (23).png Mafuyu leans up against Ritsuka while asleep (24).png Ritsuka poking Mafuyu (25).png Mafuyu waking up next to Ritsuka (26).png Akihiko thinking of Ritsuka's love as a bomb (27).png Ugetsu noticing Hariko (28).png Ugetsu asking who it is (29).png Ugetsu walking on the school hallway (30).png Akihiko catching with Ugetsu (31).png Ugetsu chatting with his classmates (32).png Ugetsu smiling at his classmates (33).png Ugetsu on the violin (34).png Akihiko thinking while watching Ugetsu (35).png Akihiko walking towards Ugetsu (36).png Ugetsu talking (37).png Ugetsu turns around (38).png Ugetsu being hugged (39).png Akihiko & Ugetsu hugging (40).png Ugetsu tired after coming home (41).png Ugetsu chatting with Akihiko (42).png Ritsuka stopping up (43).png Mafuyu asking Ritsuka Without looking (44).png Ritsuka watches Mafuyu as he stands up (45).png Ritsuka watching Mafuyu playing the guitar (46).png Mafuyu on the work along with Tsubaki (48).png Mafuyu on the guitar at home next to Kedama (49).png Mafuyu asleep on the desk (50).png Ritsuka walking by Mafuyu's classroom (51).png The band listening to Akihiko talking (52).png The band wondering about Akihiko's idea (53).png Ritsuka watching Haruki & Mafuyu (54).png Akihiko asking Mafuyu if he wants to run away (55).png Haruki feeling his ear still itching (56).png Ritsuka resting his head (57).png Ritsuka listening to Haruki (58).png Haruki seeing through Ritsuka (59).png Ritsuka admitting striving for his usual level (60).png Ritsuka being told that if it continues, he will be swallowed (61).png Ritsuka lost in thought (62).png A board game of reaching the goal.jpg Akihiko and Ritsuka drinking.jpg Akihiko abandoning the violin.jpg Akihiko and Ritsuka trying to catch the ball.jpg Akihiko asking Ugetsu about winning the competition.jpg Akihiko calling it a day.jpg Akihiko grabbing Haruki's arm.jpg Akihiko hugging Ugetsu.jpg Akihiko looking up at Ugetsu in a flashback.jpg Akihiko putting a coat over Mafuyu.jpg Akihiko waking up from bed.jpg Akihiko watching Ugetsu play the violin.jpg Akihiko welcoming Ugetsu home.jpg Akihiko yelling at Ritsuka that he made a move.jpg Haruki prodded by Akihiko.jpg Haruki realizing Ritsuka acting wierd.jpg Haruki trying to hold Ritsuka back.jpg Kasai about to cry.jpg Kasai asking Ritsuka why he is being nice.jpg Kasai being asked to take out the trash.jpg Kasai crying.jpg Kasai hearing her name called.jpg Kasai noticing Ritsuka.jpg Kasai sighing.jpg Ugetsu fast asleep in bed.jpg Ugetsu looking down at Akihiko in a flashback.jpg Ugetsu playing in front of Akihiko.jpg Ugetsu playing the violin.jpg Mafuyu hearing that he won't be able to write the lyrics.jpg Mafuyu leaning on Ritsuka.jpg Mafuyu looking at the helmet.jpg Mafuyu looking down from above.jpg Mafuyu noticing something isn't right.jpg Mafuyu practicing without looking at his guitar.jpg Mafuyu sitting on the stairs with his guitar.jpg Mafuyu talking to Ritsuka about the part he's stuck on.jpg Mafuyu telling Ritsuka sorry about the lyrics.jpg Mafuyu thanking Ritsuka for teaching him.jpg Ritsuka and Mafuyu sitting with guitars on the stairs.jpg Ritsuka being punched with a bottle.jpg Ritsuka blushing for having feelings for Mafuyu.jpg Ritsuka feeling like he did something bad.jpg Ritsuka looking at Mafuyu's fingers.jpg Ritsuka offering to help Kasai.jpg Ritsuka poking Mafuyu.jpg Ritsuka realizing that he has been acting wierd.jpg Ritsuka realizing that he's the same as Akihiko.jpg Ritsuka releasing Mafuyu's hand.jpg Ritsuka telling Mafuyu that he still has time.jpg Ritsuka trying to keep his heart down.jpg Ritsuka wondering if there is something wrong with him.jpg Ritsuka wondering why Akihiko is pressuring Mafuyu.jpg The band's chart of practicing.jpg The game piece moving further away from the goal.jpg Category:Galleries